Help:Userpages
Computer Security WIki provides user pages to facilitate communication among participants in its project to build an encyclopedia. If your username is Example: * Your user page is the page at User:Example (or Special:Mypage) * Your user talk page is the page at User talk:Example (or Special:Mytalk) * Your user subpages are pages of the form User:Example/Lipsum (Special:Mypage/Lipsum) or User talk:Example/Lipsum (Special:Mytalk/Lipsum), and are listed at Special:Prefixindex/User:Example/ and Special:Prefixindex/User talk:Example/. * Your user space is the collection of all the above. Note: "Your" in this context means associated with you, not belonging to you. The Special:Mypage and Special:Mytalk special pages will take each user to her or his own user and user talk pages, respectively. Others will not be able to find your user page using Special:Mypage, they will be able to visit it only by going to User:Example (for the example user). Details about you generally should not go in the main namespace, which is reserved for encyclopedic content, unless you are notable and someone else writes it. If you would prefer not to have a user page, then it is recommended that you redirect it to your user talk page for the convenience of other editors. What may I have on my user page? To start with, you might include a userpage notice. The text " " will generate a tag which looks something like the one below. This is by no means a requirement but it can be helpful, especially for viewers new to the wiki who might be confused about what a personal page is doing on an encyclopedia. Your userpage is for anything that is compatible with the project. It is a mistake to think of it as a homepage as Computer Security Wiki is not a blog, webspace provider, nor social networking site. Instead, think of it as a way of organizing the work that you are doing on the articles in Computer Security Wiki, and also a way of helping other editors to understand with whom they are working. Some people add information about themselves as well, possibly including contact information (email, instant messaging, etc), a photograph, their real name, their location, information about their areas of expertise and interest, likes and dislikes, homepages, and so forth. (If you are concerned with privacy, you may not want to and are by no means required to emulate this.) You can use your user page to help you to use Computer Security Wiki more effectively: to list "to do" information, works in progress, reminders, useful links, and so forth. It is also good for experimenting with markup (that is, as a personal sandbox). Another common use is to let people know about your activities on Computer Security Wiki, and your opinions about Computer Security Wiki. So you might include current plans, a journal of recent activities on Computer Security Wiki, and your (constructive) opinions on how certain Computer Security Wiki articles or policies should be changed. If you will not be editing Computer Security Wiki for a while, drop a note on your user page to that effect. You might want to add quotations that you like, or a picture, or some of your favorite Computer Security Wiki articles or images (freely licensed only – see the What may I not have on my user page? section below), or the like. Others may also edit your user page, for instance awarding you a barnstar or leaving other images for you. In the event that your editing privileges on Computer Security Wiki are revoked, a notice of this may be placed on your user page. If you want to dual-license your contributions under an additional license or declare them all public domain, you may put a notice to this effect on your user page. Because of the large templates and long category names, some editors move the license templates to a subpage (see the What about user subpages? section below). Whether you include an explicit license statement or not, however, all of your edits on Computer Security Wiki are also licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. You are welcome to include a link to your personal home page, although you should not surround it with any promotional language. Note: User pages are often reached through user signatures on talk pages. What may I not have on my user page? Generally, you should avoid substantial content on your user page that is unrelated to Computer Security Wiki. Computer Security Wiki is not a general hosting service, so your user page is not a personal website. Your page is about you. Examples of unrelated content include: A weblog recording your non-Computer Security Wiki activities Extensive discussion not related to Computer Security Wiki Excessive personal information (more than a couple of pages) unrelated to Computer Security Wiki Extensive personal opinions on matters unrelated to Computer Security Wiki, wiki philosophy, collaboration, free content, the Creative Commons, etc. Personal information of other persons without their consent Advertising or promotion of a business or organization unrelated to Computer Security Wiki (such as purely commercial sites or referral links) Extensive self-promotional material that is unrelated to your activities as a Computer Security Wiki user. Other non-encyclopedic related material Polemical statements unrelated to Computer Security Wiki; in particular, statements attacking or vilifying groups of editors or persons are generally considered divisive and removed, and reintroducing them is often considered disruptive. Material that can be viewed as attacking other editors, including the recording of perceived flaws. The compilation of factual evidence (diffs) in user subpages, for purposes such as preparing for a dispute resolution process, is permitted provided the dispute resolution process is started in a timely manner. Users should not maintain in public view negative information on others without very good reason. Games, roleplaying sessions, and other things pertaining to "entertainment" rather than "writing an encyclopedia", particularly if they involve people who are not active participants in the project.Communications with people uninvolved with the project or related work Images which you are not free to use Categories and templates intended for other usage, in particular those for articles and guidelines User talk pages should not redirect unless the user is indefinitely blocked. In general, if you have material that you do not wish others to edit, or that is otherwise inappropriate for Computer Security Wiki, it should be placed on a personal web site. Many free and low-cost web hosting, email, and weblog services are widely available, and are a proper place for content unrelated to Computer Security Wiki. For wiki-style community collaboration, you can download the MediaWiki software and install it on your own server if you want full control or use one of many online wiki farms. The Computer Security Wiki community is generally tolerant and offers fairly wide latitude in applying these guidelines to regular participants. Particularly, community-building activities that are not strictly "on topic" may be allowed, especially when initiated by committed Computer Security Wiki members with good edit histories. At their best, such activities help us to build the community, and this helps to build the encyclopedia. But at the same time, if user page activity becomes disruptive to the community or gets in the way of the task of building an encyclopedia, it must be modified to prevent disruption. Statements of violence Statements that encourage, and/or condone, specifically, acts of violence against any person(s) or group(s) are not allowed on user pages. This only includes the mention, or implication, of specific violent acts — for example, murder or rape. It does not, however, include statements that support controversial groups or regimes, that some may interpret as an encouragement of violence. Category:Help